


Rain of Rays and Stars

by tatiaraya29



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ThorQuillWeek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: Serie de 7 Drabbles realizados para la #ThorQuillWeek del blog (https://thorquillweek.tumblr.com/)





	1. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción usada de inspiración es I'm So Sorry, Imagine Dragons.

“ _La vida debería venir con etiquetas de advertencia. Sin duda así sería más fácil y uno tomaría muchas menos malas decisiones”_ , pensó Quill, al patinar sobre la plataforma del escenario mientras la música de Imagine Dragons retumbaba con fuerza por los parlantes. Los gritos de los Vengadores y Guardianes animándole por sobre los demás.

De rodillas como estaba, deslizó las manos por su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a la orilla de la camiseta, que apretó arrugándola antes de quitarla y lanzarla a un pequeño grupo del frente, que con mejillas rojas chillaba con sus brazos extendidos hacia él.

“ _Ja! ¿Qué tal eso Stark? Podía haber perdido la apuesta contra el genio, injustamente si preguntaban su opinión; pues, ¿qué iba a estar sabiendo él que Steve tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol por el suero del súper soldado? Pero con creces estaba pagando su penitencia y presentía que la recompensa venidera valdría la pena.”_

Dibujando una sonrisa torcida y pícara en los labios, le guiñó a la chica en la barra, que distraída por su baile, ni siquiera notaba como se derramaba el contenido de la botella sobre un pequeño vaso ya lleno.

Dándole de pronto la espalda al público, se impulsó con una flexión de pies, parándose ágilmente; un movimiento que a veces usaba para luchar y que Gamora le enseñó en sus entrenamientos.

_“Doble puntaje de utilidad baby~”_ Se dijo, ante la atronadora admiración que llegó a sus oídos mientras caminaba cuál modelo de regreso al centro; enfocándose en la barra plateada, que solitaria esperaba ser usada.

Sujetándose con ambas manos, ladeó su cabeza sobre su hombro, moviendo descaradamente el trasero de una lado a otro. Girando hasta recostarse en el frío metal, que deliciosamente enfriaba su piel sudada.

El ritmo de la batería se acentuó en el coro, y su corazón por sí solo decidió sincronizarse al “boom”, adrenalina pura corriendo por sus venas.

Inconscientemente lamió sus labios resecos, prensado entre sus dientes el inferior; entretanto provocaba a los espectadores con la tentativa de quitar de su pantalón, más riendo al decir que no con un dedo.

Barriendo la semi oscura habitación, se detuvo en una intensa mirada de tono dispar. Casi jurando ver chispas eléctricas a su alrededor, especialmente entorno a esos dedos que se apretaban en puños.

_“Thor.”_

El deseo y la furia lo consumió vivo en partes iguales. Estremeciéndose al  escalofrío que erizó los vellos de su cuello.

Sin romper el contacto visual con el que consideraba su rival, alzó su derecha para sostenerse, bajando y subiendo dos veces empujando su pelvis hacia delante y atrás. La satisfacción hormigueando en su estómago al ver al asgardiano fruncir su ceño.

_“¿Quién era ahora el hombre y quién el tipo?”_

Un juego peligroso comenzó sin darse cuenta y conforme la canción aceleró en su final se dejó llevar. El caluroso aplauso devolviéndolo a la realidad, rompiendo el hechizo.

Agitado, realizó una floritura; escapando con prisa tras bambalinas. Cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente contra la pared, maldiciendo por ni siquiera sabía qué.

— Creo… que voy a pedirme una función privada. —Gruñó una voz baja y ronca en su oído, haciéndole saltar.

_“El depredador convirtiéndose en presa.”_

Una ráfaga arcoiris brilló por unos segundo… ambos hombres desapareciendo sin dejar huella.


	2. Victory

¿Se puede ganar una partida pero perder un juego? Peter Jason Quill, líder de los Guardianes de la Galaxia, respondería con total seguridad que sí.

Todo inició con una “amistosa” conversación de quién tenía el récord hasta ahora en objetivos derribados. De forma unánime descartando a Gamora, sino la chica sobradamente los dejaba a todos atrás; aunque a la guerrera de piel verde la tenía sin cuidado el tema, más si salía de control como siempre y terminaba en algo estúpido; como minutos después lo hizo.

Una apuesta. El perdedor haría lo que los otros decidieran.

Siendo contratados por los Hala para defender su planeta del paso de una nube de virus Palanx, “lo cual fue una suerte porque si lo hubieran planeado no habría salido mejor”; los tres amigos bajaron de la Milano con contadores improvisados por el mapache. _Para cero trampa,_ insinuó mirando a Peter; y como si del video juego de Groot, “Defenders” se tratara, cada que mataban un robot el número subía.

Llegado el atardecer cuando cielo rosa comenzó oscurecer, la tensión de los Guardianes finalmente disminuyó; quedaban pocas tropas de centinelas y para satisfacción de Peter que estaba usando sus propulsores al tiempo que disparaba a cinco enemigos que le rodearon, tenía la victoria muy cerca; una decena más que Rocket y el doble que Drax. Pero un choque, salido de la nada con su chica verde favorita; se interpuso entre él y el codiciado premio.

Gruñir y alegar con el pequeño aparato destrozado en sus manos no sirvió de nada, las reglas eran las reglas; así que entre refunfuños aceptó su castigo.

Entrenar mano a mano con Thor.

_“¿Cómo se enteraron del ofrecimiento del asgardiando? No tenía idea.”_

—No estás concentrado.

El rubio le aplicó una llave al Guardián, inmovilizando su mano derecha tras su espalda y la otra en el cuello como si manejara un cuchillo.

—Y ahora estás muerto.

Peter maldijo, sacudiéndose del agarre sin poder deshacerlo. Su respiración era pesada después de media hora de morder el polvo sin piedad y podía sentir claramente el sudor bajando por su piel, así como el ardor en sus músculos.

 _“Si usaras camisa puede que lo lograra.”_ Pensó, respondiendo algo completamente distinto.

—Con mis fusibles, la historia sería otra.

—La idea es que no dependas de tu armamento.

—Pero es parte…

—¿Y si te lo quitaran? ¿Rompieran? Cóncentrate.

Deduciendo que iba a ser soltado, Quill aprovechó y lo atacó, logrando que el rubio se tropezara. Dejando caer un par de ataques más, sus ojos brillando con satisfacción al verlo caer.

—Olviden lo que lo que dije antes damas y caballeros. ¿Lo vieron? ¡Soy increíble! Ni siquiera el Dios de Trueno fue capaz de ver-

La frase no terminó, cambiando a un grito poco masculino. El sonoro “ _plaf_ ” haciendo eco cuando el Guardián quedó tendido en el suelo boca arriba. Una sonrisa amplia y traviesa de dientes blancos asomándose de pronto.

—No alardees, pierdes la concentración y mueres. Otra vez.

—¡J*dete!

Poniéndose en pie Peter lo intentó de nuevo, con mayor desesperación; sus orejas rojas y no por el ejercicio; pero la verdad era, que no había ninguna posibilidad. El asgardiando era demasiado ágil y arrogantemente se estaba divirtiendo con él.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! —Gimió, sosteniendo su costado donde un “morado” empezaba a marcarse.

Thor se hincó a su lado, apartando varios mechones húmedos de su frente. La mirada molesta verde previniéndolo de seguirle molestando.

—No vas a aprender nada de esta manera, mira.

Sin darse cuenta, conforme fue hablando para explicarle los errores cometido y cómo evitarlos; Quill terminó con su cabeza sobre las piernas del asgardiano, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, ajeno a la caricia calmante estaba recibiendo donde el último golpe fue recibido. Ninguno quería moverse, ni que el tiempo pasara al punto de tener que irse.

—¿Peter?

—Mmm…

—Puedes decirle a los demás cuando volvamos que ganaste.

—¿Qué?

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, el Guardián miró confundido a su compañero, su corazón dando un vuelco al hacerse consciente de su posición; pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Thor le retuvo con sus brazos; apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro y hablándole al oído.

—Admito mi derrota… caí por ti.

Quill gimió muy bajo, mortificado por las estúpidas mariposas en su estómago que no tardaron en aparecer; por eso no había querido aceptar… sin importa qué, la realidad es que aún le declaran ganador, había perdido en su propio juego.


	3. Space

Peter tenía 8 años cuando fue abducido por "aliens" del espacio. El cliché más cliché de las teorías conspirativas del gobierno y geeks amantes de la ciencia ficción. Pero no sería hasta veintiséis años después, que comprendería la razón de lo que cambió su vida por completo.

¿Las historias que su madre solía narrarle antes de dormir? Eran reales. Su padre biológico venía de las estrellas. Ego. Un celestial, planeta excéntrico colorido y del equipo de los malos, con deseos de conquistar el universo. Así que como era lógico, tuvo que patearle el trasero y ponerlo en su lugar.

Aunque no todo en su vida vagando por cosmos era así de desastroso, habían detalles buenos; como los Devastadores. Todas sus habilidades de pistolero y estratega las aprendió con ellos, aún a costa de su trauma sobre "ser comido si no se portaba bien". Descubrir nuevos planetas mientras pilotaba su amada Milano y cantaba sus "mix" de los ochentas también era genial. Tanta cultura y tecnología de avanzada, que protegían o robaban, nunca se sabía con certeza cuál sería; fue lo que le llevó a conocer a Rocket, Groot, Drax, Gamora, Mantis. No eran una familia convencional lo admitía, pero se cuidaban los unos a los otros.

Y era un héroe ahora, un Guardián de la Galaxia.

Solo existía UNA COSA que no sabía cómo calificar. El nuevo integrante de su equipo.

Thor Odinson.

Desde el primer momento en que lo recogieron y acomodaron en la camilla, antes siquiera de cruzar su primera mirada o decir alguna palabra; admitió estar muy asombrado. El panorama en el que le encontraron flotando no era el mejor y que aún viviera, sin aire...  _"¡Impresionante!"_ Entonces la irritación se mostró en su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Todas aquellas atenciones y alabanzas, recibiendo él bromas y burlas que pinchaban su autoestima. Pero respiró hondo y le pidió a Mantis que lo despertara.

Todo empeoró.

Empezó a tocar los sistemas de su nave sin permiso, declarando que se llevaría su cápsula de escape. De pronto tirarlo por la escotilla era lo que deseaba. _"¿Por qué no escuché a Rocket cuando me dijo limpiara el parabrisas?"_

Luego se sintió horrible. La historia de Thanos. Su familia, su pueblo. Era muy obvio que el Dios asgardiano había sufrido peor que él, a pesar su mala fanfarronería de tratar de hacerlo ver como lo contrario. Entonces tuvo el descaro de robar su comida y mochila. Siendo totalmente ignorado cuando reclamó.  _"¡No estoy pintado en pared, j*der!"_

Mantis a su lado alzó el rostro y le miró con curiosidad, cuando tosió para disimular su risa al escucharlo nombrar a su mapachesco amigo como "liebre."  _"¡En nada se parecían! Obviamente era un mentiroso al decir que había estado en Terra."_

Más su burbuja de diversión estalló cuando le respondió a Groot. Era totalmente insólito que alguien más entendiera su idioma. _"¡¿Y que lo enseñaran en una escuela?!"_

Pero la frase que convertiría su relación en un círculo vicioso de emociones del que no podría salir, la dejó para el final. Una puñalada directa que le hizo odiarlo. " _¡¿Cómo no fue capaz de captar qué él era el líder?! ¡¿Cómo?! Ser tuerto no es ninguna excusa. ¡Iba a matar a Rocket cuando volviera a verlo por su descaro también!"_

Encerrado en su habitación y armando un tremendo berrinche como si tuviera 3 años, Quill refunfuñó y despotricó. Algo que sin darse cuenta, se volvió un hábito conforme pasó el tiempo.

¿Entrenamientos? Mordió el suelo fácilmente, una y otra y otra vez.  _"Engreído. Aunque el movimiento que me enseñó la última vez fue muy útil contra los Kree."_

¿Misiones? El rubio se llevó todos los honores por sus "chispitas" eléctricas y su afilada hacha. " _¿Puedo ahorcarte? ¿Congelarte un poquito con mis fusibles?"_

¿Cuerpo y ejercicios? Sudó más que nunca y sacrificó sus amados sándwichs, pero la maldita llanta que Drax le dijo tenía, se negó a desaparecer. " _Me rindo. Lo acepto. Tiene unos increíbles abdominales y brazos... ¿Cómo los logra? No, no. ¡Olvídalo! Solo, ¡Deja de restregármelos en la cara al andar sin camiseta!"_

¿Amor? ...

—¿No vas a admitirlo?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Thor sonrió torcido desde su posición en la entrada, recostado tranquilamente en el marco.

—Sé que te gusto.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente y la Milano dio un giro brusco.

—¡Wow! ¿No es eso egocéntrico de tu parte? Bájate de la nube a la que has subido.

—Voy a robarte un beso si sigues así. —Susurró el pirata angelical en su odio, sobresaltando a Quill que no le escuchó acercarse.

—Te odio.

—Deja de mentir.

Irritado, el Guardián alzó valiente la mirada; aunque su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y prisa.

—Estoy siendo sincero, de verdad no me caes bien.

—Solo admite lo que sientes.

—Siento... que quiero golpear tu rostro, ahorcarte un poquito y puede que electrocutarte con mis fusibles.

—Quill...

Suspirando, el guardián rodó los ojos; las mejillas rojas al girar su rostro al frente.

—Eres un idiota, pero... te amo.


	4. First Experiences

****La vida está compuesta de primeras experiencias. Buenas, complicadas, inigualables, extrañas, y hasta fuera de común.  
** ** ****Andar, correr, hablar, besar, amar, reír, llorar... morir.  
** ** ******Y por lo general, nada es igual una segunda vez.**

****~°~°~** **

Tenía diez años recién cumplidos cuando los Devastadores arribaron a Tarnax. La misión era la misma de siempre, “recolectar”; solo que por algún motivo que desconocía, esta vez él no tendría que colarse por una rendija para obtener el premio. Kraling se encargaría. Así que era el momento perfecto para explorar por ahí. Nunca contó con que Yondu tuviera algo distinto en mente, y antes que pudiera escabullirse, fue arrastrado de una oreja hacia el bosque cercano.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Ya lo verás niño. Ahora solo cállate y camina, no tenemos todo el día.

Peter bajó la mirada guardando silencio, siguiendo lo más rápido que podía al líder de su unidad. Había aprendido hace mucho que si mantenía su boca cerrada, lo dejaban en paz; al punto de olvidar sobre ser parte del menú principal para la cena. Pero era curioso por naturaleza, por lo que cautelosamente observó de reojo el lugar.  _“Nada a kilómetros de distancia. Fauna salvaje y nativa del lugar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?”_  Y aunque en un principio creyó iban a deshacerse de él finalmente, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver una chaqueta roja y un juego de fusibles elemental en las manos azules.

—Es hora que aprendas código chico.

Una amplia sonrisa acompañó los iris brillantes al tomar las cosas y ponerse la insignia oficial, sus primeras lecciones de tiro siendo lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

~°~

—Tienes mala puntería.

La voz salida de la nada lo sobresaltó. Girándose de golpe, apuntó de forma temblorosa; el disparo accidental elevándose a la copa del árbol espantando aves cercanas, y provocando un sonoro  _“crack”_  al romperse varias ramas, seguido de una audible  _“auch”_. En el suelo a pocos pasos, un chico rubio más o menos su edad había caído y se tapaba el rostro con su mano.

—¡Mierda!

Corriendo hacia él, Quill se arrodilló soltando una retahíla de disculpas, encontrándose con unos ojos azules claros; que con esfuerzo, trataban de no derramar lágrimas al sentarse. Una línea rojiza atravesando su perfil.

—Padre me ha advertido muchas veces que no debo interrumpir a un guerrero cuando maneja su arma. No es tu culpa.

—Pero… —Con una mueca pequeña y balbuceando palabras ininteligibles, Peter buscó en su mochila algo para curarle. —Va a dejar marca… lo siento.

—Estoy bien. —Insistió el otro con una sonrisa. —Le contaré a todos que fue a causa de una noble y corta batalla. Esta será mi primera marca de guerra. —Decidió, inflando su pecho de orgullo.

—¿Eh?

—Comandaré ejércitos a gloriosas victorias en el futuro para coronarme Rey. Por eso sé luchar y manejar una espada. En cambio, es tu primera vez con la tuya ¿verdad?

El carmesí tiñó las mejillas de Quill, que confundido por el “raro” niño rubio y un poco molesto, se puso en pie dispuesto a irse.

—¡No, espera! Puedo enseñarte.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras le detuvieron, volteando una vez más; la culpabilidad pinchándole un poco al fijarse en la herida.

—Te juro por mi honor que no estoy mintiendo.

—¿Por qué… por qué lo harías? —Indagó Peter desconfiado.

—Quiero ayudarte, y… —Notándose avergonzado, el ojiazul bajó la voz a un murmullo. —No hay nadie más, eres el primero de mi edad que veo.

—¿Nunca has…?

—Sí. —Cortó. —Mi hermano y compañeros de estudio. Me refería a Tarnax.

El sentimiento de nostalgia envolvió a Quill. Dos largos años transcurrieron desde que jugó o compartió con alguien de su edad.

—Solo estaremos en este planeta una semana, puede que menos.

Apenas si atreviéndose a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa por el triunfo, el rubio se acercó impaciente; jalándolo con él sin rumbo.

—No vas a arrepentirte.

Risas y travesuras, competencias para cazar “Gexsler’s”, intercambio de aventuras algo exageradas para impresionar entre meriendas; turnándose para disparar dianas creadas en un árbol con una piedra filosa. Los días siguientes pasaron tan fugazmente en el claro que llamaban “fuerte”, que ambos desearon con desesperación que el día siguiente y final no llegara.  _“El primer amigo de verdad, sin secretos o apariencias”._

—¡Hey! —Llamó Quill, tomando la mano del rubio; su respiración acelerada al correr para llegar una última vez. —¿Y si te busco? No sé cómo, pero voy a intentarlo. Cuando tenga mi propia nave y viaje por donde quiera en la Galaxia.

—Yo también lo haré, no te olvidaré. Le ordenaré a Heimdall que te cuide, es como un gran ángel vengador.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntaron a unísonamente.

—Soy Peter, Peter Quill _._

 _—_ Y yo Thor, Thor Odinson _._

**_~°~°~_ **

**Un encuentro fortuito… Una promesa que se desvaneció con el tiempo.**  
**Pero el destino se encargó de juntarlos… muchos años después.**


End file.
